


Uncle

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, First Kiss, M/M, Tickling, Tony "Cockblock" Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with bad TV and ends with something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle

It's nice, Saturday afternoons watching TV with Steve. It's become kind of a tradition; none of the rest of the team will watch TV with Phil, citing either hatred for the medium- Clint, Bruce, Natasha- or Phil's bad taste- Tony, Thor. But when they're not actively under threat, Steve will sit with him and watch whatever's on the DVR, basketball games to tacky wedding shows. A little normalcy goes a long way in this crowd, and to Phil it's a breath of fresh air.

Today is not any different than any other day; they're watching _American Pickers_ , and Steve reaches for the remote when the episode ends, switching it over to _Say Yes to the Dress_. As he puts the remote down, Steve accidentally pokes him in the side, and Phil jumps. Steve gives him a mischievous look, and Phil is instantly suspicious. "Are you ticklish, Agent?"

"Hardly," Phil bluffs. He's not sure where this is going or what Steve is up to, but he's not going to admit something like that.

"So, you won't mind if I do..." Steve pauses, and Phil knows it's coming, but he doesn't move away, convinced he can hold out. "This!" he finishes, and he starts going after Phil's sides, tickling him lightly.

It's still enough to make Phil squirm. "Stop it," he says, in between his laughter.

"Not until you say the magic word," Steve says.

"Never," Phil says, and he fights back, getting Steve good underneath his arms.

"Hey!" Steve yelps.

"Turnabout is fair play," Phil tells him. "It's on, now."

Phil hasn't been in a tickle fight since he was about twelve, and that ended with him giving someone a black eye, but he figures that's not much of a chance when it's him and Steve- maybe the other way around, but Steve is probably safe, which is what Phil cares about. Phil's not afraid to fight dirty, seeking out weak spots and tormenting them mercilessly, switching back and forth so that Steve doesn't know where it's coming from. Steve's just as good, and Phil's sides hurt, half from Steve's fingers and half from laughing so hard.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Steve grabs his waist, pulling him in and kissing him, and Phil's so shocked that he doesn't even close his eyes at first, too amazed at what's going on. He's quick to catch up, though, putting his arms around Steve and kissing back. It's not like he ever imagined kissing Steve- not that he imagined kissing Steve, that would be completely inappropriate, why would anyone think that he would- not slow and chaste. It's hot and sweet and delicious, and Phil could do it just about forever.

Steve's not holding back; he pulls Phil on top of him, kissing him deeper, harder. He's already had his hands all over Phil, and it seems so natural for him to take it further, his hands on Phil's ass, sneaking underneath his waistband. Phil is lost, in the best way, tossed around by it, not sure where they're going and not caring much, so long as the ride is this good.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, to your corners," a voice says suddenly, and after his grandfather's, it is the second-to-last one he would ever want to hear in this situation.

That includes Director Fury.

Phil looks up, very reluctantly, to see Tony Stark standing in front of him, shit-eating grin firmly in place. Phil's very tempted to flip him the bird and go back to what he was doing, but he sits up instead, straightening his clothing. "Can I help you with something?" he says, in his very coldest voice.

"Looks like you're helping yourself to my couch," Tony says, unfazed. "I just had that cleaned, exactly because of this kind of behavior."

"I don't think it was necessary for me to know that," Phil says.

"About as necessary as making out on my couch," Tony replies, and it strikes Phil that that statement could be taken any number of ways. He's calculating damage control in his head when Tony says, "Secret's safe with me, but don't expect me not to taunt you about it in private."

"Would I ever expect anything less?" Phil says. He's avoided looking at Steve thus far; he's probably too embarrassed for words, and it's only the fact that he's such a good guy that's stopped him from running for dear life. Phil finally looks over, and contrary to expectations, Steve isn't ashamed. Steve is _livid_.

"You're-" Steve sputters, inarticulate in his annoyance, "you're a _cockblocker_ , Stark."

It is only every day that Phil is reminded of Steve's military service, but the fact that it made him both talented at swearing and very receptive to new profanity is not something that comes up very often. That's a little less interesting to Phil, however, than the idea that cock was even in the offing, something that comes as very welcome news.

Tony looks about one notch below gleeful. "The future's certainly rubbing off on you, isn't it?" he says. He raises an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, I'll leave you two alone. But seriously, don't get anything on my sofa. I like that one." With that, Tony swans off, leaving Steve still trying to come up with something worse to say to him.

"Son of a bitch," Steve says, under his breath.

"So," Phil says, after a very long moment.

Steve ducks his head. "Um, sorry if I put the cart before the horse. I just-"

"No, no, it's fine," Phil says quickly. "I certainly don't have a problem with it."

Steve smiles; now he looks embarrassed. "I never learned to flirt."

"You don't need to flirt with me," Phil says, and he can hear the words that are falling out of his mouth, but he can't stop them. "You need to take me to your bedroom."

Steve raises his eyebrows, and Phil knows he's just fucked up; he sucks in a breath, preparing to apologize profusely, but before he can say anything, Steve picks up the remote, hitting the stop button on the DVR. "I can do that," he says. "I can definitely do that, you have no idea how much I can do that."

"Good," Phil says, intensely relieved. 

Steve stands, all but picking Phil up in his enthusiasm. "Right this way," he says, pulling Phil along behind him.

This is a _whole_ lot different than when he was twelve.

Phil has no problem with that at all.


End file.
